La Playa
by lomppyy
Summary: Oneshot. Quería un fict distinto, pero mi depravada mente.. xD El POV es de Lily Potter (antes de serlo) “Mi primera orgía con mi novio y sus amigos en la playa. Hice cosas que jamás creí que haría..” hay sexo, femslash, tríos, 69, voyeur, ...


**"La playa"**

**Summary :** Oneshot. Mío, quería un fict distinto, pero mi depravada mente.. xD El POV es de Lily Potter (antes de serlo) "Mi primera orgía con mi novio y sus amigos en la playa. Hice cosas que jamás creí que haría.." hay sexo, femslash, tríos, 69, voyeur, ... Y es casi un PWP en un casi UA... Salen James, Remus y Sirius. Léanlo, les gustará. 

**Disclaimer :** Nombres de los personajes, Jk.

**"La playa"**

Nunca antes le había sido infiel a mi novio... y no soy ninguna mojigata que no se mira al resto de hombres por la calle. Aunque quiero mucho a James no puedo evitar tener fantasías sexuales con otros hombres cuando estamos en la cama. Y eso que me tiene plenamente satisfecha en el terreno sexual. Es alto, de ojos miel y piel morena, atlético y bien dotado. En cuanto a mí....mis amigos me dicen que soy guapa. Mido un metro y setenta centímetros, tengo una larga y ondulada melena roja y los ojos verdes. No tengo mucho pecho, pero tampoco poco, gasto una noventa de sujetador, no tengo nada de barriga y una cinturita muy estrecha. De lo que estoy orgullosa es de mi culo. Lo mantengo redondito, duro y firme como el primer día. No hay día que no lo hagamos, al menos, dos veces, a cualquier hora y en cualquier sitio. He tenido otras parejas antes, pero ninguna había conseguido satisfacerme plenamente.  
  
A pesar de todo, no puedo evitar pensar en otros cuando estamos en la cama. A veces me imagino que estoy con él y con otro chico, normalmente Sirius y me vuelvo loca... No me considero una pervertida pero no suelo resistir más de cinco minutos con esa fantasía hasta que me corro salvajemente.

Sirius nos había invitado a una fiesta que solía organizarse cada año en la playa. Era una fiesta típica de verano, al atardecer, con una fogata, algo de comer y, sobretodo, mucho alcohol.

Cuando llegamos, encontramos a Remus que iba con su novia de "ese momento", Sarah. Desde que vivía con James, el pobre había estado menos tiempo viendo a sus amigos y comenzaron a contarse movidas y a hablar sobre sus cosas. Remus es amigo de James desde que entramos a Hogwarts hace diez años y la verdad es que es muy guapo. En cuanto nos encontramos me puse a charlar con Sarah. Es una chica morena y muy bien proporcionada, unos pechos redondos y tiesos con grandes pezones, y un culo de esos que hace perder la cabeza a los chicos  
  
Trajeron música, bailamos, nos metimos en el agua y nos pusimos hasta arriba de cubatas. A las pocas horas el ambiente se calmó un poco. Todo el mundo iba muy desfasado de alcohol. Poco después, llegó Sirius que comenzó a reír y a contarnos lo bien que iba todo con la fiesta.  
  
La verdad es que Sirius siempre me había impresionado. Un chico de metro noventa más o menos que, en traje de baño como íbamos todos, impresionaba por sus pectorales y sus abdominales. Además era encantador y enseguida empezó a bromear con nosotros (especialmente conmigo y con Sarah). Después de un rato de tonteo nos ofreció un poco de maría que le había traído un amigo y que, según él, era de muy buena calidad. Yo dije que sí sin pensármelo. Me ponen muy caliente los porros. Aún recuerdo el primero que me fumé. Hacía poco que salía con James y habíamos estado todo el día en Hogsmeade de compras. Al llegar a su casa, cansados de tanto sol, me preguntó si me apetecía fumar. Yo al principio le dije que no, pero me dijo que antes de rechazarlo por lo menos tenía que probarlo, y le pegué una calada. La verdad, cuando empecé a fumarlo, le encontré poca diferencia, a parte del olor, con los cigarrillos, pero con la tercera o cuarta calada, empecé a excitarme y a notar, cada vez más, la costura de los tejanos pegada a mi coño (me había quitado el bañador mojado y no llevaba ropa interior). Estaba muy húmeda y James se debió dar cuenta, porque puso el porro en el cenicero, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso de "fóllame", largo y mojado, sin dejar rincón de mi boca por repasar. Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, le bajé las bermudas y poco a poco dejé salir su verga, dura y un poco húmeda ya. Fue un impulso, pero me la metí en la boca de golpe, y empecé a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo. Notaba con los labios las venas hinchadas del miembro de James, y eso me ponía muy caliente, empecé a mover las caderas adelante y atrás mientras notaba que la costura del pantalón me rozaba el clítoris. Cogí la verga de James con la mano para ayudarme, y con la lengua me fui hacia el glande y lo saboreé, parándome con cuidado en el agujerito de el medio, que se que a mi novio le encanta.  
  
Mientras, me estaba a punto de reventar el coño, tenía los pantalones completamente mojados, y me notaba a punto de correrme. Hice presión más fuerte con los labios en la verga de James y aceleré el ritmo, sintiendo que se iba tensando y tensando, que él también estaba a punto. Entonces me la metí hasta el fondo, hasta donde podía llegar sin ahogarme y noté como un chorro caliente me golpeaba la garganta, una y otra vez. Eso fue demasiado y me vino el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, mientras tragaba el semen de mi novio mi cuerpo vibraba sin parar, los jugos que me caían de la vagina me empapaban y los gritos de placer de James me sonaban a música. Creo que aquel día me corrí más de dos veces seguidas.  
  
En todo eso andaba yo pensando mientras Sirius liaba el _canuto_(NdA lo pillan?) y empezaba a pasarlo. A la segunda calada yo ya sonreía mirando el cielo mientras pensaba en la verga de James, que me estaba acariciando la espalda. Le empecé a acariciar yo también y así, poco a poco, empezó a sobarme descaradamente delante de sus amigos. Primero el culo, con disimulo, pero al poco nos estábamos morreando mientras me tocaba descaradamente las tetas. Abrí los ojos y vi a Sirius mirándonos fijamente, aún con el porro en la mano. Se le marcaba una verga enorme y durísima y eso me puso aún más caliente. La verdad es que estábamos desfasadísimos porque James, que me clavaba la verga a través de las bermudas, me quitó la parte de arriba del bikini sin cortarse ni un pelo y empezó a lamerme los pezones. Yo me puse a gemir descaradamente mientras Sirius se tocaba la verga por encima del bañador y James, sin poder contenerse más se sacaba la suya. No me podía creer lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Follar en público es algo con lo que creo que todos habíamos fantaseado alguna vez, pero de ahí a hacerlo de verdad hay un trecho. No se si James se lo pensó mucho o iba muy colocado, pero en un minuto me vi totalmente desnuda con mi novio encima metiéndomela y sacándomela sin parar. Me follaba furiosamente, en un mete saca que me estaba llevando al orgasmo. Abrí los ojos y vi a Sirius con 25 centímetros de verga supertiesa en la mano meneándosela sin parar. Solo verla me hizo correr, no pude aguantarme, y el muy cabrón se dio cuenta porque mientras James seguía follándome sin parar, se acercó y dijo: Te gusta? Pues cómetela.  
  
No me lo pensé dos veces. Primero se la toqué con cuidado, nunca había tenido entre las manos algo tan grande, pero enseguida me la metí en la boca. Chupé un poco la punta, estaba algo húmeda y muy caliente, me encantó. Pero Sirius estaba cachondísimo. Me hizo poner a cuatro patas y mientras James, sin mediar palabra, me seguía follando, Sirius me la metió en la boca y empezó a meterla y sacarla sin parar. Yo nunca había follado con dos tíos a la vez y sentir las dos vergas entrando y saliendo de aquella manera hizo que me corriera otra vez. Fue larguísimo, sentía cómo me vibraba el coño y no paraba de mojarle la verga a James con cada embestida. Aún me estaba corriendo cuando James, con un gemido, empezó a llenarme de leche. Hacía dias que no follábamos y notaba perfectamente sus chorros dentro de mi coño. Mientras, Sirius me clavaba la verga hasta la garganta sin compasión, pero la verdad es que me encantaba. Pensé que iba a correrse pero en lugar de eso me dijo: Te has metido alguna vez algo tan grande?  
  
La respuesta era no, pero no me dió ni tiempo a decirlo. Tanta frialdad por parte del mejor amigo de mi chico me estaba poniendo a mil y la verdad es que ya hacía rato que deseaba sentir aquella verga bien hasta el fondo. Se tumbó boca arriba e hizo que me sentara poco a poco encima suyo. Estaba tan mojada que su verga se deslizó increíblemente rápido hasta el fondo de mi vagina. Casi me corro solo con sentirlo dentro, pero logré controlarme y empezar a moverme arriba y abajo. Subía todo lo que podía y luego me la clavaba hasta el fondo sin parar, cada vez más rápido. Con ese verga entre las piernas no tardé ni dos minutos en correrme otra vez pero, de repente, Sirius me sujetó para que me estuviera quieta. Y entonces vino lo increíble. Sentí la verga de James hacerme círculos entorno al culo tal y como sabe que me vuelve loca. Lo tenía completamente mojado de todos los jugos que se me habían resbalado de la vagina y también del semen de James, así que enseguida noté la punta de su verga en el ano. La metió primero con mucho cuidado, ya que aunque practicamos sexo anal de tanto en tanto, siempre cuesta un poco de meter. Pero esta vez, no se si por la calentura o por lo mojado que tenía el culo, entró a la segunda embestida y enseguida James empezó un mete-saca rítmico que Sirius aprovechó para seguir follándome el coño. Aquello era demasiado, una verga en cada agujero en una follada monumental como casi ni yo lo había pensado... No sabía cuando me la metía uno y cuando me la sacaba el otro, solo notaba una amalgama de vergas por todas partes que no paraban de darme placer. No podía parar de gemir ni de mirar a Sirius, que seguía mirándome a los ojos a cada embestida. Al final no pudo más, me puso las manos en las tetas y se corrió dentro de mí. Eso me hizo explotar a mí, y justo entonces a James, que me dejó el culo empapado. Casi nos corrimos los tres a la vez.  
  
Cuando pude abrir los ojos, totalmente exhausta, vi que Remus y Sarah no se habían estado precisamente quietos mientras nosotros tres montábamos la primera orgía de mi vida. Estaban los dos completamente desnudos haciendo un sesenta y nueve. Sarah encima de Remus, le lamía la verga arriba y abajo, mientras que su novio le lamía el agujero del culo y la penetraba con los dedos. Remus pronto se hartó de eso, y dedicó su lengua exclusivamente a chupar el clítoris de Sarah, que sinceramente, era el más grande que había visto en mi vida. Tenía la cara completamente empapada por los jugos vaginales de Sarah, que mientras tanto había dejado de lamer y había empezado a tragarse la verga de Remus, de tamaño medio pero muy gorda, con ansias, devorándola, y a la vez acariciándole con los dedos el ano.  
  
Eso me puso tan caliente otra vez que, sin poder contenerme, me dirigí hacia ellos, me arrodillé cerca de la cabeza de Sarah y empecé a chuparle los huevos a Remus, metiéndome uno a uno en la boca, y apartando la mano de su novia para introducir mi dedo índice en su culo. Ellos, lejos de sorprenderse me dejaron hacer, por lo que James y Sirius decidieron unirse a la fiesta. James apartó el coño de Sarah de la cara de Remus, y empezó a restregarse la verga contra su coño hasta el agujero del culo, que le acabó de humedecer con sus propios flujos mientras le metía dos dedos. Poco a poco fue haciendo camino para su verga, que le acabó metiendo entera entre los gemidos de Sarah pidiendo que no parara de follársela así. Mientras, Sirius, a quien al parecer le había gustado mi coño, me volvió a meter su verga hasta el fondo. Aquello era una locura, sólo se oían gemidos y el olor a sexo nos empujaba a seguir con la orgía sin parar y sin hablar, solo chillando de puro gusto de tanto en tanto. De repente, mientras compartíamos la verga de Remus, Sarah levantó la cabeza y me besó, metiéndome la lengua hasta la garganta, justo en el momento en que, sin poder aguantar más, todo su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar y a convulsionarse en un brutal orgasmo. Eso provocó que James no pudiese tampoco aguantarse más y se corriese en su culo, el semen chorreando por los bordes, goteando por las nalgas de Sarah hasta la arena. Fue una reacción en cadena, porque acto seguido noté por segunda vez el semen caliente de Sirius, que me provocó un éxtasis espectacular. Incluso chillé de gusto, creo que no he sido más feliz en mi vida.  
  
Nos habíamos corrido todos menos Remus, que seguía con la verga tiesa. Se levantó, se tumbó encima de Sarah, que no podía prácticamente ni moverse, y empezó un mete saca rápido. Cuando ya no pudo más, sacó la verga y se corrió en las tetas de su novia, un chorro tras otro, era espectacular la cantidad de leche que le salía. Cuando paró, Sarah empezó a restregarse el semen por el pecho con la mano, como queriendo disfrutar del calor de la leche su novio. Cuando acabó, se metió los dedos en la boca y se los chupó hasta que no dejó ni rastro del semen de Remus. Se incorporó y le pegó un morreo espectacular, intercambiando lengua con lengua el líquido caliente que acababa de tragarse.  
  
Después de eso casi se puede decir que nos derrumbamos sobre la arena. Estábamos destrozados, sudorosos, olíamos a semen y fluidos diversos y estábamos completamente llenos de arena. Decidimos meternos en el agua desnudos para relajarnos y quitarnos de encima todo lo que teníamos pegado. Nos metimos en el agua entre risas y nervios ya que nadie sabía qué decir. Yo me estaba quitando la arena de los pezones cuando noté unas manos que me agarraban la cintura y subían al pecho. Era Sirius, ese chico es insaciable. Empezó a refregarme los pezones y a pegarse contra mí, clavándome su verga otra vez dura contra el cuerpo. Todos los demás, incluido mi novio, miraban sin decir nada y eso me volvió a calentar. Sirius me lamió los pezones, me magreó los pechos, apretó sus pulgares contra ellos sin parar, me mordió incluso y yo no paraba de gemir. Luego empezó a masturbarme, pero al notar lo hinchado que tenía el clítoris, simplemente me inclinó un poco y me la metió por tercera vez. Nos pusimos a follar ahí dentro del agua, con tres personas mirándonos, entre ellas mi novio que miraba a su novia y a su mejor amigo... La verga de Sirius me ponía caliente, pero verles ahí parados mirándonos aún me puso más y me corrí otra vez, gimiendo y chillando, pidiéndole a Sirius que me la metiera toda. Mis convulsiones le hicieron correr a él, llenándome el coño de leche que enseguida salió y quedó flotando en el agua.  
  
Nunca había pensado que le sería infiel a mi novio, que participaría en una orgía y que me morrearía con una chica todo la misma noche. Pero la verdad es que casi me muero de gusto. Espero repetirlo muy pronto...  
  
..........DeaR...................dIaRY.........................................by.... **L.E.**


End file.
